Power Rangers: Force of Olympus
by youlitupmyworld
Summary: Aeron Jacobson,Ronan Waller, and Lucien Russo have no idea what's coming for them. When one of the greatest villains from Ancient Greek 'Mythology', the Gods of Olympus call on the three teens help protect the world.


Aeron Jacobson kicked her sparring partner to the ground. She helped him up and bowed. She put her sparring gear in her bag, and started to leave the tiny karate school when the owner stopped her. The owner, Tim, was a younger guy with dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes. Aeron hadn't known him long, because he had just become the owner. The old owner, who retired, was his uncle. He insisted that everybody just call him by his first name.

"Aeron, why aren't you an instructor here?" He asked her, a smiled on his face.

"Because, Tim, I'm a junior in high school." Aeron told him. "I barely have time to be here right now."

"Maybe you could consider it over the summer; your skill is very impressive." Aeron smiled; glad to know that she didn't suck.

"I'll definitely think about it, I could use some extra money." She nodded. She grabbed her bag, and turned towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Aeron Jacobson was pretty hard to predict. She never really showed emotions, except in front of her two best friends, Ronan and Lucien. Aeron was a leader. She never let anything that anyone said bring her down. She could overcome almost any obstacle life gave her. She was a hard worker, too. Her intelligence kept both her and her friends from doing idiotic and destructive things. Aeron didn't look like most people. Her looks stood out for some reason. Her deep blue eyes looked violet under bright lights, so in most pictures, they appeared to be violet. She had wavy auburn hair that flowed down her back. The side swept bangs that covered part of her left eye were quite long, for bangs. She was average when it came to height, though.

* * *

><p>Ronan Waller hopped out of the pool and pulled off his swim cap, revealing locks of dark brown hair. He had just finished up practicing with his school team. He high-fived with his teammate, Collin, who then patted him on the back. He grabbed a blue towel off the bench and began to dry himself off.<p>

"Mr. Waller, may I speak to you for a minute?" A man Ronan didn't recognize called him over. He walked over and introduced himself.

"I'm Ronan." He nodded. He didn't know the man, but he was probably from some type of college. The swim coach had told the entire team that there would probably be people looking in on the practices.

"I'm Don Winchester from admissions at Princeton." Ronan shook hands with the man, and his eyes widened as he said the name of the college. "That was a great time you had there. I think you could be a great addition to our swim team. We're going to keep an eye on you, alright?"

"Wow, thanks Mr. Winchester." Ronan smiled. "I'll definitely take a look at Princeton, and I'll be sure to keep swimming my best!"

"Great to hear, I'll hopefully see you soon." He nodded, and Ronan went to shower in the locker room.

Ronan was in the water, swimming, at every possible moment. He had a pool in his backyard, and he made his parents keep it open until it was too cold, and the water would freeze. In the winter, he used his dad's gym membership to go swimming almost every day. Due to swimming so much, he developed a 'swimmer's body'. This included toned muscles, and being pretty tall. He had fairly long dark brown hair, that wasn't ideal for swimming, but he covered it with a swim cap. His blue eyes almost exactly matched the pool's water. Many people noticed it, and pointed it out to him.

* * *

><p>Lucien Russo looked at the time and sighed in relief. He left the cramped Biology classroom, and hurried to the music room. It was empty, so he just shrugged and opened up his guitar case. He played a couple random tunes, experimenting with things. He had been on a song writing spree for the last few weeks. He was so into the music, he didn't notice the music teacher come in. After he finished, and was about to write something down, she applauded him.<p>

"Oh, Lucien, where do you get your talent from?" Lucien just smiled.

"C'mon, Mrs. Bennett, I'm not that good." Lucien looked up at her and put his guitar in its case.

"You might be the best guitarist in the school, now stop being so modest." She waved a hand at him.

"I'm not being modest, I'm being _honest." _He shrugged.

"It's a one letter difference, and those songs are incredible." Mrs. Bennett pointed out.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Bennett." Lucien laughed. "Well, I've got to get home, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Lucien was one of those people whose face lit up completely just with his smile. He had a great sense of humor, and could always make people laugh. He had been playing guitar since he was eight, and played at every waking moment. His long fingers had become hard from pressing down the strings so much. Lucien had shaggy, light brown hair, which he often covered with a beanie. His eyes matched his hair, but also had some flecks of green in them.

* * *

><p>The three, Aeron, Ronan, and Lucien, met in the eighth grade. Aeron had just moved to the small town of Inverness, California. Ronan and Lucien had been friends for as long as they could remember. Aeron moved in during the August before eighth grade, and spent a lot of time just walking around town. Lucien and Ronan noticed that they didn't recognize her. If you didn't recognize them, you could know that they were new to the town. The two introduced themselves and spent their day showing her around town. They completely hit it off and became the best friends anyone could ask for. Little did they know, their friendship would end up being the only thing that could keep themselves, and everyone else, alive.<p> 


End file.
